Dark beginnings
by Darkboomer242
Summary: people are being attacked, a mysterious figure looms in the darkness, and old enemys make their move. i'm bad at spelling and summerys, if your interested please read
1. awakening

I just want to say thanks to LittleMissFutureToBe for her good suport and ideas

Please review, flame if you must

* * *

the sound of water dripping echoed throughout his small cell. He had given up long ago trying to find the source of it. there was no light at all, but it didn't matter. He could see in the dark.

"We've been in here for two years now, when is this mission going to start"

He turned his head to see his companion / tormenter standing in the corner with an enraged look on his face.

"He said it would be soon" he replied meekly

"THAT WAS THREE MONTHS AGO"

"Ssshhhh, don't shout or he won't feed us" he said in a hushed voice "We almost starved to death last time"

It's just because he doesn't think that we're ready, that we're too weak, WELL WE CAN DO ANYTHING, WE CAN TAKE ON ANYBODY!"

just then a portal opened on the wall and light painfully flooded the cell. He shielded his eyes in pain

"So, you can take on anybody, can you? Well lets see if you can back up your talk."

He moves his hand to see the dark shape standing over him. He dose his best to hide his fear.

"Well come on then. it's time to start your mission"said the shape in a sinister tone"We'll start with the easy part"

"Yes, mastre" he replies in a forced calm voice.

As he fallowed the sape through the portal, he turned back to the mirror in the cornor. His reflection smiled it's sharpe toothed grin. As it mouthed words, he heard them in his head.

"It begins"

* * *

Hope you liked it, let me know what you think


	2. Night patrol

I've been really busy with school and work lately, but I finally got around to writing more, hope you like it.

* * *

Ch.2 Night Patrol

"Buttercup, Wake up."

Buttercup slowly opened her eyes to see Bubbles standing by her bed. She looked like she'd had a rough shift, her left eye was black. Buttercup frowned.

"What happened to you?" she asked

"Oh, it's nothing" Bubbles embarrassingly covered her eye. "I caught the Gangreen gang robbing a gas station, they sucker punched me."

Buttercup put her hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Did you make them pay for it?" she asked

Bubbles smiled sweetly and gave Buttercup a big hug.

"Of course, anyway, you should get ready. You know how Blossom gets when you're late for your shift."

Bubbles left the room. Buttercup was worried. Bubbles should've been able to handle the Gangreen gang without breaking a sweat. She was losing her edge, they all were. The dark haired seventeen year old looked up at her emerald green wall clock. It was two in the morning.

"This job sucks."

She loved crime fighting and all, plus it got better when the city started paying them for it, but three months of twenty-four hour patrol was taking its toll. It all started four months ago when the police started finding people wandering dazed, badly bruised, and scared around the city. They all had similar injuries, and similar things stolen from them. It would have been written off as a series of muggings if the victims didn't also have the same kind of memory loss. When they were found, they couldn't remember anything. After two days they could remember bits and pieces. After a week, they could remember everything up until the day before they were found.

The professor had been analyzing the victims for any reason for the memory loss, but so far, his research hadn't turned up any explanation. Meanwhile, the girls were patrolling the city every day for any sigh of an attacker, but all they found were more victims.

Buttercup walked down the stairs into the living room. Blossom lay on the floor, sleeping under a pile of papers. Blossom had been working harder than any of them. On top of her daily patrol shift, she had also been working with the police on their investigation. She barely got any sleep anymore. Blossom may be a super hero, but even she wouldn't last much longer like this. Buttercup decided that she would take Blossom's next shift. She picked Blossom up and put her on the couch. She zipped up her sweater and opened the door.

"Sleep well leader girl."

Then flew off into the cool night air.

* * *

Thanks for reading, let me know what you think.


	3. Freedom's Illusion

Ch.3 Freedom's Illusion

He stood marveling at the city. Its tall towers of stone, metal and glass gleamed in the moonlight. Even after four months of living on the streets of this city, the view still astonished him. He leaned on a brick wall well away from the burning lights of the street. It had been warm that afternoon, but the temperature dropped as soon as the sun set. The thin sweater he'd stolen provided little protection from the nights piercing cold, but he could deal with the discomfort. After so long trapped in the dark room, this was paradise. He was tired, weak, and hungry, but at least he was out. As he stared at the skyline, a scorching pain enveloped his arm. He rolled up his sleeve to reveal a thick metal cuff, glowing cherry red. The Master had bounded it to him when he left him here. If he left the city it would drain the life out of him.

He walked slowly down an empty street. The street lead to a dead end with an abandoned building on the corner. He'd been living there for three weeks; it was the safest place he could find. All the windows one the first floor had been bricked up, and the doors chained shut with big, metal locks. The only way in was a broken window on the second floor. Normally, it would have been an easy jump, but he was weaker than usual. Luckily, a drainage pipe went right next to the window. He was able to climb it easy enough. As soon as he set foot in through the window, a sharp, debilitating pain pulsed through his entire body, as if his bones had become broken glass. He fell to the ground, writhing in agony. The pain eventually subsided, and he collapsed into a crumpled heap.

"Your pathetic, you know that?" a voice taunted from the darkness.

He sat up weakly. His eyes focused on a figure sitting on a crate. The one in the mirror sat there, grinning its razor sharp grin. It resembled a twisted version of himself. Its jagged fang glinted in the moonlight.

"You're putting us at risk." It whispered in its dry voice.

He turned away from it. The instant he did, it appeared in front of him, wrapping its clawed hand around his neck.

"DON'T IGNORE ME TRIUS" it shouted "I WAN'T LET YOU STARVE US!"

He hated when it said his name. Its claws sank deeper into his flesh. Trius swung his fist at it, but his hand passed right through his body. It laughed

"Now that's more like it."

It released him, and vanished before his eyes. Trius grasped his neck, coughing. There was no wound, just like the one in the mirror; the pain was only in his mind. Its voice echoed through his head.

"You know what you have to do."

He got back on his feet and leaned on the window, and gazed out onto the gleaming towers of the city. He may be out of the dark, but as long as the other one was there, he would never be free. It would always make him suffer, but there was no time to think about that now. The other one was right, It had to be done.


End file.
